


I really want to write you a song (but I know I shouldn't)

by butterflyeffect00



Category: a ti, te lo regalo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyeffect00/pseuds/butterflyeffect00





	I really want to write you a song (but I know I shouldn't)

I want to write you a song, one to make your heart remember me." 

Podría escribir una canción desesperada  
una canción de socorro  
vomitar las oraciones  
los versos y el estribillo  
Tengo tantas dudas  
¿Alguien escucharía la canción?  
¿Alguien acudiría a la llamada?  
Interpretaran, asumirán y finalmente no entenderán.  
He leído tantas veces la frase "No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver"  
Pero tampoco hay peor sordo que el que decide no escuchar.  
No escuchar e inventar.  
Siempre ha sido para salvarse uno mismo  
No se escribe una canción  
Se siente  
Es para darla, para hacer sentir  
Pero ellos -ellos- la destruyen  
La corrompen  
La infestan de mentiras, se apoderan de tu escape  
de tu salvación  
Pero no,  
no más,  
nunca más  
Esta es mi carta de sinceridad, mi llamada de socorro  
mi canción  
Su canción  
No la pueden llevar lejos de mi.  
Soy parte de la canción. -Si no la canción entera.-  
Y tu  
Solo tu,  
Si quieres  
puedes tocarla conmigo.


End file.
